gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ellie
|manufacturer = Vapid |price = $565,000 $423,750 (trade price) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Dominator Rapid GT Classic |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = ellie |handlingname = ELLIE |textlabelname = ELLIE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Vapid Ellie is a muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on March 27th, 2018, during the Ellie and Tezeract Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ellie is primarily based on the , with strong influences from the special, body kitted version of the car named from the movie . While the Ellie has the GT500's overall body shape, it includes multiple design cues from other Mustangs, such as the front lights of a 1970 Ford Mustang Grande, with the additional fog lights from the GT500. The front bumper's valance is based on that of the . The rear panel and tail lights are from a . The side-vents are inspired by a non-Shelby Mustang from 1967, while the centred rear-exhaust is somewhat loosely based on that of the 1970 Shelby GT500. The Ellie's headlights draw similarities to the Dominator's headlights, a car which is based on more modern Mustangs. With suspension upgrades, the vehicle's wheels will camber positively slightly.FLAG_INCREASE_CAMBER_WITH_SUSPENSION_MOD Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ellie has good performance overall but does not compete with other top muscle cars in the game. It has decent top speed, moderate acceleration and great traction, though it can spin out very easily if turning a corner too hard and its brakes are fairly good, but still not enough to keep up with faster Muscle cars. The Ellie has all four advanced flags enabled'File Data': F0000: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Ellie-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Ellie-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Ellie. Ellie-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Ellie on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Ellie-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Ellie on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Ellie-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Ellie on Rockstar Games Social Club. Ellie-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Ellie on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Special Variants Business Battle A modified variant of the Ellie with a special license plate appears as a cargo vehicle during a Business Battle as a part of the After Hours update. It has a unique license plate, "RA1NE". It is stolen from Premium Deluxe Motorsport during the mission and can be delivered to the player's Nightclub Warehouse. |modelset_window = Light Smoke |modelset_livery = See Modkit |modelset_modkit = }} Ellie-GTAO-front-BusinessBattlesShowroom.PNG|The RA1NE Ellie during Business Battles. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in Repo - GTA Today II, where two models need to be stolen and delivered to a ship docked in Terminal. *Two Ellies can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $565,000 or for $423,750 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Ellie as a getaway vehicle. Trivia General *"Ellie" is the of the name Eleanor, a clear reference to the . *The gas cap on the rear-left side of the car is another reference to the Eleanor Mustang, since on stock Mustangs, the gas cap is located in the rear of the vehicle, between the tail lights. *The default radio stations for the Ellie are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The special variant of the Ellie that appears in the Business Battle has the licence plate "RA1NE", which is a reference to Memphis Raines, Nicolas Cage's character in Gone in 60 Seconds. The car is also customised to look like the Mustang from the movie. See Also *Dominator - Another muscle car based on modern Mustangs. *Dominator GTX References }} Navigation }}pl:Ellie es:Ellie pt:Ellie ru:Ellie Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online